Walking Down the Prosecutor's Path
by SheenaRogers
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Franziska no podía soportar ver a todo el mundo tan feliz después de que Nick perdiera su primer caso en dos años. Por eso decide marcharse y huir adonde nadie pueda encontrarla. Pero antes de conseguirlo, es detenida nada más y nada menos que por su "hermano" Edgeworth. La última persona que quería ver. EdgeworthxFranziska. Oneshot.


**Esto es una traducción del fanfic "****Walking Down the Prosecutor's Path**" de LittleMissMidnight , realizada con el permiso expreso de su autora.

**Disclaimer: **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom. La idea original de este fanfic pertenece a LittleMissMidnight . Yo simplemente lo he traducido sin ánimo de lucro con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

No había vuelta atrás. Lo sabía muy bien. Su mente, estaba lista. Abandonaba ese camino, este estúpido país. Desde que había puesto el pie en aquel país extranjero, lo único que había conseguido aportar al tribunal era una derrota tras otra. Maldijo en voz baja.

"¡Ese estúpido abogado defensor!"

La fiscal estuvo a punto de escupir en el suelo de la rabia, pero en un lugar público como un aeropuerto tenía que guardarse sus emociones para ella misma. Frustrada y con la imagen de su "rival" fija en su cabeza, agarró con más fuerza el asa de su maleta, empujando a la gente que pasaba por su lado.

"¿Cómo pueden estar tan felices después de todo? ¡Perdieron el maldito caso!"

Nick Wright había perdido su primer caso en dos años y aun así no dejaba de sonreír. No mostraba un solo signo de arrepentimiento. No podía soportar sus miradas ni sus palabras. Palabras que no tenían ningún sentido para ella. Era fiscal con dieciocho años, la más joven del mundo. La gente la subestimaba simplemente por su edad. Mediante palabras que ella no entendía por completo. Pero no le importaba. Bastaba con chasquear su látigo para hacerlos callar.

Y cuando él le habló sobre el verdadero significado de ser abogado, el hombre al que ella había perseguido durante tantos años la miró. Parecía tan perdido como ella, o bien estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía ese estúpido abogado. No podía simplemente dejarle a él o a cualquier otro en la sala del tribunal, tirar al suelo su látigo y un dispositivo de seguimiento y largarse. Correr a su apartamento, recoger sus cosas y marcharse.

Pero ese abogado, él la había derrotado. Tanto que la primera cosa en la que pudo pensar fue en correr, correr adonde no pudiera encontrarla.

"¿Adónde vas, Franziska?"

"¡...!"

La había encontrado. La había encontrado una persona que no esperaba. No, no era ese abogado al que tanto despreciaba. Ignorando su llamada, apresuró el paso, pero no tuvo efecto. Había hablado en voz bastante alta y la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a mirarla y a murmurar. Con los pies clavados al suelo, esperó mientras escuchaba sus pasos acercándose, y solo se giró cuando se detuvieron.

Los ecos de los aviones despegando y aterrizando en la pista, junto con los cotilleos flotando en el ambiente no parecían estar a un volumen lo suficientemente alto para que sus oídos ignorasen su voz. _Su_ voz. _Su_ voz la trajo de regreso.

De entre toda la gente, ¿por qué él? Pero su cabeza se había abandonado a las dudas. ¿Por qué la había seguido? Sus pensamientos divagaron hasta que se le ocurrió una pregunta.

"¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí...?"

Con una sonrisa de superioridad, el hombre sujetaba en su mano un aparato que le resultó familiar. "Con esto."

"Eso es..."

Por supuesto. Él había planeado algo. No era tan estúpido como ese abogado. Sabía lo que ella tramaba. La opción de escapar se había convertido en algo imposible. La joven se sintió increíblemente molesta consigo misma. No debería haber sido tan estúpida, tan descuidada.

Con una mirada crítica, el hombre continuó. "Escuché que le habías colocado algo a alguien." Su risilla fue reemplazada rápidamente por una pequeña sonrisa arrogante. "Algo como un dispositivo de seguimiento en su abrigo."

Abandonando toda compostura, ella se apartó el flequillo con un movimiento rápido y apoyó la mano derecha en la cintura con firmeza. Tenía que mantener la calma. No podía venirse abajo. No era el estilo de los von Karma. Una sola lágrima haría que su padre se sintiera decepcionado. No era el momento de derrumbarse. Franziska se negaba. Era una adulta. Llanto, tristeza... Tan solo eran salvavidas para los niños.

"Es como tú. Solamente lo coloqué ahí porque él siempre lo lleva". La mujer comprobó su equipaje para descubrir allí el viejo, sucio y gastado abrigo. "Este... abrigo verde suyo..." Mirarlo le daba ganas de vomitar, pero no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a tal humillación pública. "No sé cómo ha acabado en mi maleta". Dibujo otra sonrisa de suficiencia. "Pero lo voy a tirar a la basura, te lo prometo."

Vio como él dejaba los ojos en blanco ante la sola mención del detective cabeza de chorlito. "Oh, hablamos de ese hombre." Hizo una pausa.

Franziska podía sentir que algo se interponía en su camino. Pero no importaba. Era una adulta y también una fiscal. A cualquier cosa que pudiera decir su estúpido hermano adoptivo, ella simplemente respondería de la manera correcta. Quería que la dejara marchar. No tenía tiempo para retrasos.

"¿Cuatro pruebas...?" La joven preguntó directamente después de escuchar a Edgeworth acerca de las palabras de Gumshoe. Palabras según las cuales recordaba haber recogido cuatro pruebas del escondite de De Killer. De cualquier manera, la forma en la que le hablaba le hacía sentir incómoda. Pero estaba segura de que no se había dado cuenta. No, tenía que mantenerse fuerte. ¡Como su padre!

"Parece que puso la última prueba en el bolsillo de su abrigo." El hombre señaló uno de los bolsillos del abrigo de Gumshoe.

Ella llevó la mano al bolsillo que su hermano había indicado, curiosa. "¿Lo puso aquí...?" La joven habló despacio. Estaba claro que no estaba segura de lo que hacía. "¡...!"

Decidida a quedarse esa prueba para ella, la guardó de nuevo rápidamente en aquel bolsillo sucio y viejo. Miró a su hermano de nuevo y se percató de la expresión interrogante en su rostro. Tosiendo para ocultar su culpabilidad, fingió mirar dentro del bolsillo, buscando desesperadamente la prueba. Cuando creyó que ya había actuado suficiente, Franziska habló. "No importa. El caso ya ha terminado." Franziska esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"..."

Se encontraba perdida. ¿Por qué él había venido? ¿Su actuación no había sido lo bastante buena para ese hombre estúpido? ¿Sería capaz de decir que estaba mintiendo? Sin escuchar una sola palabra más, colocó el abrigo de vuelta en su maleta. Se aseguraría de tirar ese horrible trapo en su próxima parada.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

Franziska no pudo hacer nada salvo mirarle de nuevo. Le había dado con el látigo tantas veces que había logrado aflorar su lado emocional sobre su sentido común. Era raro que compartieran momentos como ese. "..." Suspiró. "Eso no es de tu incumbencia" dijo, bastante irritada.

"¿Estás huyendo?"

Sus ojos. Esa mirada fija. La joven se dio cuenta entonces que no sería capaz de escapar de una conversación profunda. Tenía que enfrentarse a él, abrirse camino. Era la única forma de evitar mostrar sus emociones. Las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza. Eso le dio fuerzas. Pero su confianza pronto desapareció al ver la forma en que la miraba.

Mientras su mente forcejeaba con el hecho de que se estaba enfrentaba a su hermano, Edgeworth puso las manos sobre sus hombros. Algo raro en él, que a Franziska no le pasó inadvertido.

"¡Cállate!" le espetó la fiscal. "¡No tienes ni idea!" se alejó de él, rompiendo el contacto. "¡Es imposible que entiendas lo que significa ser la hija de Manfred von Karma!"

"Franziska..."

Odiaba la manera en que había pronunciado su nombre. Tan suave, con tanta preocupación. Se frotó los ojos apresuradamente antes de dirigirse hacia su vuelo. Ya había tenido suficiente. Iba a volver a Alemania. Sin previo aviso, cogió sus maletas y se fue corriendo. Reconstruiría su reputación otra vez y su padre estaría orgulloso de ella una vez más. Se marchaba y su hermano no tenía nada que hacer ni podía detenerla.

Pero había hablado demasiado pronto.

Edgeworth había conseguido alcanzarla y tiró de ella hacia atrás, agarrándola de la muñeca. La hizo retroceder unos pocos pasos antes de que ella pudiera escapar de su agarre. Pero en lugar de correr, ella se quedó allí dándole la espalda. Apretó los puños antes de girarse y encararle. "¡Todo el mundo tiene demasiadas expectativas en torno a mí... expectativas que debo cumplir!" Sus emociones empezaban a desbordarla. Estaba empezando a perder el control de sí misma.

Jadeó. Nunca mostraría sus verdaderos sentimientos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar en sus ojos de nuevo. No, llorar era de niños estúpidos. Franziska se negaba a que la vieran así.

"Todos esperan que gane, sin importar nada. ¿Fracaso? ¡Eso no es una opción para mí!"

No importaba cuánto le gritara o chillara, Edgeworth permanecía en su sitio. Sin decir una sola palabra. ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué estaba tan impasible como una estatua? Aquello solo alimentaba su ira. Ira contra todo y especialmente contra él.

"Mi padre era un genio. ¡No hay ninguna duda! Pero..."

Fracaso. Inteligencia. Poder. Expectativas.

Palabras que a Franziska le llevó un largo tiempo captar y comprender. ¿Por qué no podía ser tan buena como su padre... o como Edgeworth?

Se mordió el labio inferior. "Pero yo... Tengo que ser perfecta. Tengo que hacerlo."

Edgeworth echó un vistazo a su alrededor al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. "Puede que no seas un genio como tu padre, pero..." Le dirigió una seria mirada a su hermana. "Eres una fiscal. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás."

"¡...!"

Sorprendida, Franziska dio un paso atrás, con los puños cerrados sobre su pecho. ¿Venían aquellas palabras del mismo chico con el que había crecido? Controlando sus emociones, dibujó una arrogante sonrisa en su cara. "No, ya no lo soy." Confesó con voz clara, aunque eso no duró mucho. Se miró los pies. "Ni siquiera tengo ya mi látigo."

"Hablando de eso..."

Franziska se dio cuenta de que aquella sonrisa descarada y arrogante había vuelto a la cara de su hermano una vez más. Si tan solo tuviera su látigo se la borraría inmediatamente.

"Wright me dio esto para que lo guardase."

Le quitó el látigo de las manos rápidamente, inflando los mofletes. Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

El fiscal suspiró y cogió la mano de su hermana. "Lo diré otra vez. Los fiscales no luchamos por honor personal o por orgullo..."

Sus palabas calaron hondo en ella. Se sentía atrapada, sus ojos no querían apartarse de él, lo que provocó un fuerte sonrojo que su hermano no pareció notar, o al menos no le concedió importancia. Franziska miró sus manos nuevamente. Estaban entrelazadas. Ahora ya no podía escapar de él, o de sus sentimientos.

"Espero que pienses detenidamente..."

En el rostro de él también apareció una ligera sombra de rubor según iba terminando la frase. ¿Acaso no estaba cómodo con la situación? Por más que su mente deseara gritar y darle de latigazos hasta que no pudiera ni mantenerse en pie, su cuerpo no quería obedecer, porque no era lo que pedía su corazón.

"...sobre lo que deberías golpear con ese látigo."

"..."

Una oleada de decepción la recorrió por dentro. Aquellas no eran las palabras que su corazón deseaba oír.

No pudo sino tener la extraña sensación de que las palabras que había pronunciado no eran las que realmente quería decir. ¿Acaso no encontraba las palabras correctas o no tenía el valor para decírselas? Iba a marcharse y no tenía planeado regresar. Quería que, de alguna forma, le dijera como se sentía realmente. Acerca de ellos. De ella.

No eran más que deseos infantiles. Nunca había habido un 'nosotros' entre ellos dos. Eran hermanos, biológicos o no. Pero la ilusión de quererle aún no se había desvanecido completamente. Aún tenía esperanza. Esperanza de que ocurriera un milagro.

Apoyó la mano libre en su cintura. "No has cambiado nada..." Hizo una breve pausa. "Siempre... Siempre me has dejado atrás, siempre caminando por delante de mí... Miles Edgeworth." Le dirigió una intensa mirada. "Siempre te he odiado."

Edgeworth se sumió en el silencio... Como si sus palabras le hubieran afectado.

Tenía que mantener el autocontrol. Ese débil estado emocional tenía que desaparecer. Él ya había visto suficiente, y Franziska no planeaba enseñarle más. Pero la forma en que la miró después de decirle que le odiaba le dolió. Como si ella no hubiera querido decir esas palabras, sino otras.

Pero sus labios continuaron hablando como si no pudiera controlarse. "Y entonces... Finalmente llegó mi oportunidad para vengarme de ti."

La imagen del abogado al que tanto odiaba se materializó repentinamente en su cabeza. Quería derrotarle y verle arrodillarse ante ella, aceptando su derrota; así ella podría alzarse más alto que el hombre al que odiaba y que la había abandonado en tantas ocasiones. Esa, esa era su venganza.

Volvió a mirarle y vio el triste reflejo de su propia culpabilidad frente a ella. Él pareció murmurar algo, porque veía sus labios moverse pero no podía escuchar ni una sola palabra salir de ellos.

"Ya veo..." Edgeworth finalmente habló.

"Ya sabes, no puedo hacerlo."

Por alguna razón había hablado sin pensar, y sus palabras provenían de un lugar que llamaban corazón. Con aquellas palabras, su hermano la miró de nuevo, totalmente perdido.

"No puedo cambiar quien soy. No puedo abandonar todo lo que he sido hasta el día de hoy."

Esa era la persona que su padre quería que fuese. Una réplica perfecta de sí mismo, una niña que algún día sería aún mejor que él. En retrospectiva, no era capaz de recordar si quería eso cuando era pequeña. Franziska no sabía nada más ni le importaba. Solo quería irse. Dejarle allí como él había hecho con ella mucho tiempo atrás.

"Yo creo que sí puedes. Igual que lo hizo Adrian Andrews."

Eso la cogió con la guardia baja. ¿Edgeworth? ¿De entre toda la gente... él tenía fe en que ella podía cambiar? Ni siquiera su padre había creído tanto en ella.

"¿Adrian Andrews...?"

"¿Ibas a utilizarla en el juicio, verdad?"

Franziska simplemente esquivó su mirada. No tendría sentido poner excusas. Quería irse y dejarle allí, dejarle antes de que sus esperanzas y sueños de niña pequeña volvieran a desbordarla.

"Pero tú... dependías de tu padre, por eso usas su tácticas, ¿no es cierto?"

Como una niña pretenciosa, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda. Estaba decidida. La conversación había acabado. Se marchaba. No podía permitirse más retrasos.

"Hoy viniste detrás de mí, después de que yo te abandonara durante todos estos años."

No podía ocultarlo. Era verdad. Le había seguido como un cachorro perdido a su amo. No obstante, solo podía admitirlo ante sí misma. Dependía de él. Le necesitaba en su vida. Sencillamente, se sentía vacía sin él. Incluso Nick creyó que Edgeworth estaba muerto, pero ella siguió adelante. Él estaba vivo en algún sitio. Se lo decía el corazón. Era una estupidez y lo adiaba. Pero no podía hacer nada. _Necesitaba_ a Edgeworth y simplemente se negaba a vivir sin él. Incluso con todo ese montón de evidencias que probaban que él se había ido.

Pero siguió adelante. Incluso dejó su hogar y voló hasta Japón solo para encontrarle. Para comprobar que estaba vivo y bien.

"Y por eso estamos aquí ahora. Juntos."

¿Ellos, juntos? No podía creer lo que decía. ¿Entonces era verdad? ¿Juntos? Como un equipo. De algún modo, esas palabras la aliviaron y la alegraron.

"Pero no tengo intención de detenerte. Si dices que quieres abandonar el camino de la fiscalía..." El hombre suspiró profundamente. "Entonces nuestros caminos se separan aquí, Franziska von Karma."

La idea de separarse de él para siempre despertó a la niña que había en ella, y corrió hacia los brazos de Edgeworth para abrazarle con fuerza. Le sorprendió comprobar que, aunque estaba llorando, él no la apartó ni le gritó que parase. Solamente se quedó allí mientras ella seguía llorando. El hombre sonrió y rodeó su espalda con los brazos.

"Yo... Yo... Yo soy Franziska von Karma." Franziska lloraba. "¡No creas que siempre voy a caminar bajo tu sombra!" Franziska trató de volver a su yo arrogante y engreído, pero las lágrimas se lo impedían. "¡Nuestra batalla... comienza ahora... así que mejor prepárate... Miles Edgeworth!" Abrazó más fuerte a su hermano.

"¿Nuestra batalla, eh?"

La joven alzó la vista hacia su hermano. La idea de que continuara abrazándola no la molestaba tanto como estar llorando en público. Fue como si sus palabras le dieran la garantía y la seguridad de que pasara lo que pasase, no importaba cuán lejos estuvieran el uno del otro, siempre volverían a reunirse.

Y estaba bien llorar en público, y mostrar su punto débil. Estaba bien llorar aunque fuera adulta.

"Estaré esperando ese día."

"Y... ¡Y muchos más después de ese!" soltó la llorosa joven mientras intentaba escapar del agarre de su hermano, pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo. Su expresión aún la ponía nerviosa. Su abrazo era cálido y agradable. No se había sentido tan acogida por él o por su propio padre en mucho tiempo. Era algo que echaba muchísimo de menos y que había deseado durante largo tiempo. Estar entre los brazos de su querido hermano.

Y así, la mujer simplemente cerró los ojos y perdió el equilibrio, cogiendo a Edgeworth por sorpresa. La agarró más fuerte y puso una mano sobre su frente, para darse cuenta de que no era una fiebre repentina sino que, simplemente, había caído dormida en sus brazos. Alzó la mirada hasta el panel de embarque y volvió aposarla en esa niña inocente que dormía entre sus brazos. Sonrió. Podía tenerla a su lado, al menos un día más.

Y sonrió antes de suspirar. "Le reservaré otro billete mañana."


End file.
